metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Recaptured Prisoners
.]] The '''Recaptured Prisoner '(or 'Prisoners '''in ''XX) screen is the result screen for the Metal Slug series. This screen occurs right after a mission's boss has been defeated. This is also the place where names of the prisoners are shown. Scoring Prisoners A prisoner is considered rescued when a player tags on them and not just when a prisoner is freed from their ropes. Credit is given for prisoners rescued within a life, so once a player dies their POW count resets back to zero. In the first game, each POW was worth 1,000 points. Later games go as follows: Slugs In Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001, points are given for the current rider of an intact Slug present on the boss arena. From Metal Slug 2 onward, the player must be riding a Slug during the final blow to the boss' in order to receive credit. Points were fixed in Metal Slug and Metal Slug 2, while points varied on the Slug from Metal Slug X onward. Medals Exclusive to Metal Slug 4, when a player collects a Metallish Emblem, they are able to collect medals by defeating foes within a special time limit (the blue bar under the player's score). After four medals, the following medal will be on the next color tier, going from Blue -> Green -> Red -> Silver, with four silver medals being the max. Points are given based on the number of color medals earned by the end of the mission. The counter resets once the player dies. Great! A bonus of 100,000 points are given when one of the following conditions are met: * In single player mode, the player must have at least ten prisoners rescued. * In two-player mode, the player with the most prisoners earned gets the "Great!" bonus. If both players get an equal amount of prisoners, then it'll say "Draw!" and no points are given. Starting with Metal Slug X, the announcer will shout "You're great!" when the bonus is achieved. Other Games Metal Slug: 2nd Mission At the end of the mission, points earned are added to the total. A retry is given for every 20,000 total point milestone. POWs then run from the left with their names showing up on the right. The game's rank increases once a specific number of prisoners are rescued. Finally, the game gives the player the option to save. If the player fails a Slug Flyer or Slug Sub mission, or dies as Tequila, then the screen will say "Mission Incomplete". Any POWs rescued are counted regardless. Trivia * Unless playing a two-player game, it is impossible to achieve a "Great!" bonus in Mission 2 (seven POWs) and Final Mission (five POWs) of Metal Slug 5 ''when playing alone. * In most games, the standard prisoners' names are randomized. Only in ''Metal Slug 6, Metal Slug 7/XX and Metal Slug: 2nd Mission are the prisoners unique due to the three games having an in-game POW checklist. * Bonus icons of other Slugs (Slug Copter, Walking Machine, etc.) exist in their respective game's data but are unused since the player is forced out of these Slugs before entering a new area. ** Similarly in Metal Slug 5, should the player finish a mission with the unused support POW rescued, the game will treat him as a regular prisoner with a random name and worth 10,000 points. Category:Gameplay Elements